


Drown the Desert Rose

by RubyLucifera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brainwashing, Chair Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Worship, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Dildos, Gay Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Master/Slave, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Always Happy Endings, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, This gets REAL KINKY AND NASTY just fyi, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLucifera/pseuds/RubyLucifera
Summary: McCree is abducted by Talon operatives, and the order is given to re-purpose him for their ranks.Yet Reyes has other selfish plans.A multi-chapter fic where Jesse gets brain-washed and trained into Gabe's perfect toy.Every subsequent chapter is how each Overwatch team member individually reacts to his return after he's rescued.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. The Reaper | Emptying and Filling

The reaper’s obsidian talons turn a dial to the right, and then just a bit further. Jesse’s body shudders with each increment while his mouth is agape with faint flutters of breath. He could almost feel the machine ironing out the folds of his brain. Where his mind was once a gnarled mess of thoughts and anxieties, he feels pieces of himself being erased. Memories, ideas, and old grudges being carried away off to the horizons of his mind. His sense of self, once strong, is broken down piece by piece. In the process of this re-programming, Jesse referred to this as “the emptying” to himself. So utterly helpless to Gabriel’s manipulations, all Jesse could do was sit still and let Gabe wipe his mind clean. It was a slow, and long drawn-out process. It was almost… satisfying. More and more of himself was gone after each passing day, and soon Jesse McCree came to like the feeling of growing emptiness. His eyes would flick over to watch the thick metallic tubes that plugged into his helmet, undulating as they worked, as if his mind was literally being sucked out of him. It almost feel good. Jesse’s dick would chub up with excitement, and Gabe would whisper in his ear that it was natural. That it was totally okay to _like_ it. He didn’t have much choice anyway.

* * *

Jesse spends hours alone in the dark, restrained yet comfortable with a high-tech visor strapped in front of his eyes. Images of men and their cocks, low-angled shots taken from below, as big masculine men with deep gruff voices groaned and growled over droning soundscapes into his headphones. Layered and echoing, over and over between his right ear and his left. Reaper’s own voice coming through as he narrated filthy affirmations and disgusting mantras. Repeating them over and over until Jesse swore that they were the only words he knew how to say anymore. His mind so vacant that they’d echo infinitely within him.

A microfiber suit clung to the contours of his body, vibrating in warm waves across his skin. Fluids pumping mind-numbingly euphoric mood-enhancers into his veins. A malleable dildo constantly plunged deep within him. With impossible precision it would find his prostate and brutalize it. Jesse’s enhanced pleasure would crackle across his mind like lightning over the vacant plains of submissive affirmations that Gabe had planted. It was an insidious synthesis of neural and physical conditioning.

Jesse’s moans of pleasure would make his voice painfully hoarse hours into his conditioning. Strapped to his chair with bindings clasped tight against his thick muscular arms and legs, sweat always slick on his skin as his hole was pummeled and subjugated. His handsome face contorted while he creamed himself over and over with no control over his own body. With time, the man’s every sexual response was intrinsically tied to his prostate. His once impressive cock, the biggest in Overwatch second only to Reinhardt, was now perpetually caged. The cage itself was malleable, similar in material to the dildo that now ruled his body, and it clung to the contours of his dick. Jesse’s dick was shrinking smaller and smaller, atrophied over time from lack of use. His cage shrinking along with it to keep the changes permanent. It was a long process that Gabe took his sweet time with. He would only be truly satisfied when Jesse’s cock was incapable of erections, and when just the sight of a man would wring dry orgasms out of Jesse’s mind-fucked brain.

* * *

Jesse would then finally be let free, Gabe’s voice coming into his headphones and leading him through the short hallway to the man’s bedroom. His master would take off his pet’s visor, and his eyes would drink in the Reaper’s gorgeously burly physique. Deep skin glowing in the dim light of the room. Every night was the same, Jesse would fall to his knees, lips parted as he whimpered and pathetically groveled to his master. Each night he was just that little more compliant, just that bit more needy and desperate, as less and less of himself was present in his mind.

Jesse learned that his mind wasn’t necessarily his… not anymore. His mind belonged to his Master now. He controlled it and made it better. He fine-tuned the man’s brain so well until Jesse genuinely didn’t need to consciously think anymore. Everything was instinct, everything surface-level and intuitive. Even the most basic conscious thought was becoming harder and harder for him to muster. Thoughts like that weren’t meant for him to consider - his Master told him everything he needed to know anyway. _Real Men_ knew so many things that it amazed Jesse. All he knows is that he’s so thankful that a simple-minded man like himself could still be useful to other men, despite being so painfully pathetic. Jesse was so thankful that he was being taught how to be good, and how to feel good.

Mostly, Jesse didn’t say much to his Master. He knew, as he was told, that his words didn’t mean much to anyone. He was barely intelligent enough to engage in small-talk. The only true value his mouth had was in servicing superior men’s cocks. Seeing his Master, Gabe, standing above him made Jesse want to say so many things. Yet instead of saying them, he’d simply whimper as he took Gabe’s fat flaccid cock into his mouth and begin sensually sucking. Cock felt luxurious on his tongue now, the taste and smell and sensation of it filling his mouth was a euphoric feeling. An average person sets goals for themselves and works hard towards achieving them in their lives. For McCree, sucking cock had become his single greatest passion in his life. He took it very seriously, almost embarrassingly so.

Gabe would then speak into his mic, allowing his deep gravely voice to infect and echo through the empty caverns of his cock-addled puppet’s mind. “Good Boy.” The words instantly triggering an intense sexual response within Jesse, the effects clearly visible.

Jesse immediately trembles as his anal walls convulse, stimulating itself to rub and squeeze the highly sensitive organ to climax. His flaccid cock dribbling and squirting weak streams of thin watery cum. As his mind grows emptier and emptier, his cock and balls atrophy smaller and smaller. By now, Jesse couldn’t conjure up an erection even if he knew to try. Instead, Jesse slams his face into Gabe’s pubes to muffle his moans. Wanting as many inches of fat throbbing cock stretching his throat as he can. His throat, his mind, and his ass and his nipples, all were hard-wired to send euphoric signals straight to his prostate. When he sucked cock, his prostate felt good. When his throat was stretched with cock, his prostate felt even better. Even his own mind could manipulate his anal muscles and stroke his prostate. It had taken intensive tampering with his nervous system and his brain to achieve this. Jesse was groomed into a perfectly-tuned machine. Finely strung like an exquisite instrument for men to abuse.

“Such a good boy, Jesse.” Gabe’s voice is smoke and sex. Ephemeral and airy, yet heavy and turgid. Gabe’s masculinity was intoxicating, and he knew it. Encouraging every man he’d laid with to greedily drink him all in. Knowing that his allure was like a poison that’d give him complete control.

Jesse tries to cry out around the cock filling every inch of his throat, yet it was fruitless. Gabe’s cock muffles his every sound and reduces them to vibrations that stimulates his shaft. Jesse has no reason to speak, he only has reason to mind-fuck his own prostate and obediently service cock. That is his place. Nothing makes him happier than cock. He lives for men giving him attention and validation. The filthier, pervier, and more depraved the man was, the better. The bigger the man is, the better. The more selfish and filthy desires that a man had, the more opportunity Jesse has to obey and fulfill them. Now, there is no logical reason that could ever dissuade him from obeying what men wanted.

The Reaper’s voice hums in his mind again, “Look at me, bitch.” Jesse obeys and opens his eyes, tilting his head back to look up at his Master standing above him. His slack jaw letting a few inches of cock slide out of his mouth from his drool-coated tongue. Gabe’s impressive visage above him was that of a God. The man’s handsome face and strong jawline are eclipsed at this angle by thick beefy pecs and rippling abdominal muscles. Seeing Gabe from this perspective reminds Jesse of all those flashing images that blasted his weak mind. So many hot men standing over him, showing him his place with their cocks pressing into the camera lens.

Jesse is now every man’s bitch. A pathetic slave. His Master’s otherwise-worthless cock-holster. These were words that Jesse very frequently thought to himself, inducted into his mind through Gabe’s training. Sometimes, like right now, Gabe would even repeat them when in front of Jesse. Knowing that he’ll repeat every word in his mind along with him.

“How’s the view from down there, bitch? You thought you were a real man, once. Do you even remember that? Poor thing, you needed your Master to save you, didn’t you? You needed me to make you better, to show you how to be a good boy. You’re just no good without cock, no good without a real man.” Gabe’s large hand takes a handful of Jesse’s hair, pulling him off his throbbing cock. A string of saliva drooling between the head of his dick and the soft plump lips of Jesse’s mouth.

Gabe loved using Jesse McCree’s cock-sucking lips. After about a month of his physical training, he once heard Jesse crying out to his Master asking to let him suck cock. That’s when he had the brilliant idea of letting guards into Jesse’s room between their shifts. Walking up to the former Overwatch sharpshooter and using his mouth like a public fleshlight. Pumping his mouth with cock and cum while Jesse was zoned out watching images on his visor. Ever since he allowed this, Gabe could swear that Jesse’s lips were noticeably more plump and pink. Always wet and swollen from being wrapped around cocks constantly.

“Nearly every part of you has changed, Jesse. Your body, your mind, even your fucking spirit is putty in my hands.” Gabe’s wicked grin is frightening, yet it doesn’t register in Jesse’s mind - who just keeps moaning with a throat-full of cock. “You love cock so much you can’t fucking stand it - you love _me_ so deeply that your fucking brain has a lobe devoted to me. Nothing else in your life will ever feel as good as being on your knees for me like you are right now. Right?”

Jesse lets out a labored moan, his need for air competing with his need for cock. Gabe is just standing there, arms crossed, while his toy slams his nose into his pelvis over and over.

“Cum.”

And Jesse does. Choking and gargling on fat hard cock while his vision goes white. His prostate undulating so hard his spine feels like it’ll shatter from his orgasm. Every last brain cell - whichever ones still remained - focused on cumming, focused on obeying his new God.

“Cum.”

And Jesse does again. Barely able to keep his grip on reality, drool cascading down his pursed lips while his eyes roll back into his skull.

“Good Boy. Now don’t swallow.”

Gabe brutally grabs a handful of Jesse’s hair and yanks him off of his dick until just the bulbous head of his cock rests heavy on the man’s tongue. On instinct Jesse closes his throat, looking up at his Master with tears in his eyes as every inch of his mouth is painted white with cum. Hot and thick globs of Gabe’s virile seed piling up in his cheeks. When he’s finished, Jesse wraps his lips around the head of his Master’s cock to seal his mouth closed. Gabe popping the flared tip of his dick out his slave’s mouth, wiping it clean in his hair.

“Swish it around in your mouth. Over and over. You’ve earned it, bitch.”

Jesse falls to the floor. Audibly moving his Master’s cum around his mouth, between his cheeks and between his teeth, swirling his tongue around in it. So utterly blissful that he’s humming and whimpering in joy, tears streaming down his face. Gabe raises his leg and presses the bottom of his foot on the back of Jesse’s head. Grinding his slave’s pathetic face into the carpet. Causing Jesse to, once again, cream himself. Moaning with a mouthful of cum. His flaccid dick, just the head visible in his auburn pubes, shooting blanks while his Master’s drooping nine-inch bitch-breaker drools out one last drop of cum that thuds loud and heavy onto the carpet next to Jesse’s ear.

“Pathetic.”


	2. The Commander | Superior and Subordinate

“Jesse McCree… What the _fuck_ are you wearing in my office?” The gruff man growled out between his teeth. Morrison leans forward in his chair, the heels of his heavy boots grinding against the cold floor as he shoots up and slams his tight fists onto his desk.

* * *

It had only been a week since Jesse had been rescued from Talon. In truth it wasn’t much of a rescue mission, it was easy to deduce that the enemy had planted him there for Overwatch to find. A key operative that they had taken hostage had no strategic value being kept at the site of a small skirmish - unless they had wanted him to be found. When they recovered Jesse, he was being kept in a weapons supply base. Handcuffed to a bed in a back room, clothes torn along his bruised body. Barely conscious and groaning while a horrific amount of men’s seed steadily dripped out of his loose holes. He smelled less like a man, and more like an inanimate sex toy. It was unfortunate that the team had to see him like this - unfortunate that Jack had to be there. To have this image permanently burned into his mind. To have to witness the way that Gabriel had marked him - carved bloody words across the man’s broad chest. An act of psychological torture from Jack Morrison’s old partner.

“Enjoy him, Jack.”

* * *

McCree stands anxiously in his Commander’s large office. He didn’t quite understand the situation - as he didn’t understand quite a few things - and why he had been called into Morrison’s office. All he knew was that he was incredibly excited to be here. He has on a string-tank, the straps tight against his thick torso and pulled together to expose his newly pierced nipples. It falls a bit short of his navel, exposing just a peek of his furry stomach that trails down into a pair of shorts. An outfit distinctly unlike what the man usually wore, even around the base. The only usual pieces of his outfit were the fat cigarillo which he is, lewdly, sucking on, and a holster strapped to his thigh that housed a bottle of something instead of a pistol.

“Commander, w-what’s wrong with my outfit? I uh… kinda wore it hoping you’d like it.” The man’s eyes grow wide, drinking in the aggression of his superior. McCree’s eyes lingering along the man’s thick brawny arms that are exposed from the rolled-up sleeves of his jacket. Morrison’s large hands… they’d feel so good traveling along his own body. Groping and squeezing him, spreading his pliant ass apart to-

“You were hoping I’d _like_ this? What are you talking about?” Morrison’s lips are tight, a scowl blooming across his handsome stubbled face as his mood sours. He notices McCree’s hungry and needy stare, and it makes him uncomfortable. “What are you looking at, soldier? Look me in the eyes when I’m talking to you!” The super-soldier kicks his chair as he strides around his desk, crossing his thick arms and standing before McCree in intimidating disapproval.

McCree simply… whimpers a bit in his throat. Blinking dimly at the commander, unconsciously slipping a broad hand into the back of his shorts. Palming a firm cheek of his own ass, his lips tightly wrapped around his cigarillo, as he pathetically falls to his knees. Straining his neck to look up into Morrison’s cruel eyes. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. It’s just been such a long time - and I’ve always…”

“…What the fuck did they do to you, McCree?”

“M-Made me better! Sir! Helped me find m’purpose - what I _really_ wanted….”

Morrison looks down at his subordinate with a pained expression. The lines between his rank and his personal feelings for Jesse becoming increasingly muddy in this moment, weighing heavy on his mind.

“You were the best sharpshooter I’d ever seen, son. You’re a driven and passionate man; even to the point of being a cocky dumb-ass… When Gabe left I stepped up, I thought… thought that I-”

“-Yessir I’m still passionate! I wanna show you that I’m a good boy, Sir! I’m better now! Please let me show ya, I wanna make you proud!”

McCree’s blunt fingertips slide along the cleft of his ass, between pillowy sandalwood skin with soft wisps of auburn hair. His fingers find his puckered hole, swirling around the rim and collecting the droplets of slick that he left within his ever-lubricated ass. His gorgeous lips part around his cigarillo as he dips a thick digit inside. His rim clinging to his knuckle as a dry whimper leaves his throat and he lets his chin fall forward to rest on Morrison’s sturdy thigh. A needy puppy with eyes eclipsed with lust as he stares up at his superior while lewdly playing with himself.

“Let me make ya proud… _Daddy_. Please?”

“…Christ… McCree…”

The kneeling man whimpers as he shifts and nudges his nose against Morrison’s heavy bulge in his pants. His eyes fluttering closed as he leans his head back, his needy mouth letting the cigarillo drop onto the floor for the purpose of leaving slow needy kisses against tight fabric. His warm mouth is centimeters away from hot cock, as he drags his lips along the contours of the super-soldiers massive burgeoning erection.

Morrison gasps, and a burly hand grabs a fistful of hair with the intention of pushing McCree away, yet freezes. His own filthy desire catches in his throat, preventing him from barking out to McCree and ordering him to stop. Jack had always had difficulty betraying his own lust ever since they enhanced his body. His every synapse flashing with red-hot need that consumed all other senses like a sweet erotic poison. He looks down at the fully-grown man beneath him, reduced to nothing more than a humble set of needy holes. All nice and wet, for _him_. _Begging_ to be used. The wet sounds of McCree’s fingers shlicking in and out of his hole practically harmonized with his filthy whimpering.

“I need… cock. _Pleaseee Daddy_ , please fill me with your cock. ‘M no good without cock, Sir! Let me massage my Commander’s dick with my throat, Sir!” McCree’s voice sounds pained, as if his every nerve sparked and screamed with desire. He could feel serotonin dwindling in his mind with every passing second that he was without cock; his purpose for living. “‘M just no good without cock…” He opens his mouth, a single line of drool falling from his lips as he reaches up and gently catches the zipper of Morrison’s pants with his tongue. Curling it up as he lifts the zipper-pull between his teeth so he can bite down. Jack’s heartbeat throbs through his every vein, his grip tightening in McCree’s hair as he begins panting. He feels his heartbeat throb into his massive cock, pulsing against his painfully tight pants as McCree unzips and alleviates that pressure with his mouth.

Jesse plunges another finger into his ass, the two digits stretching into his wet walls. Hooking them so that his fingertips nudge his mind-numbingly sensitive prostate, and the man hoarsely moans out. His burly quads quaking while warm waves of orgasm wash over his body, droplets of cum dribbling from his flaccid cock. While Jack’s superior manhood is freed from his pants, swinging up to thump against the commander’s tight abs as Jesse’s lips catch a line of pre-cum with his broad tongue and follows it to rest on the underside of Jack’s pulsing cock.

“…You’re absolutely _filthy_ , Soldier.” The man’s gruff voice humming in Jesse’s ears is a dangerous cocktail as it swirls along the waves of orgasm that still crash against his empty mind. His eyes are blank as they flutter open and his open mouth moans out in pleasure with Jack’s cock still heavy on his tongue.

Jack sighs and digs his fingers against the back of his subordinate’s head. Guiding his moaning pet down onto his cock as Jesse is still dribbling cum onto the floor. His Commander’s beer can-thick girth nudging against the back of Jesse’s wet throat. His engorged cock head pushing against the opening until it spreads wide and stretches for him. The super-soldier plunging his massive length deep, deep, deep down the throat of his willing cock-sleeve. Just to feel the moans of the lost cock-pup vibrate against his throbbing dick.

“This is all you want now…? All your cock-addled brain craves… To be degraded by your former superiors and used as our personal toys?” Jack’s voice was warm and lustful, yet still carried with it the knife of contempt in its tone. It was lost on McCree, who could no longer feel shame. He gagged and choked around the man’s cock that bulged his thick neck. His eyes unfocused and wet with euphoric tears. Cock was his life now, cock made him better - made him worth something.

Morrison growled, tightened his grip against McCree’s skull once again and slamming him down onto the base of his cock. The man beneath him shook again, possibly quaking from another orgasm as his lips and nose were buried in another man’s pubes.

“I can’t fucking look at you anymore, McCree. What you’ve become makes me sick to my stomach. Stay down there - I should suffocate you with the very thing you seem to love so much. Put you out of your damn misery.” McCree did as he was told, forcing himself to gag and choke - as if it wasn’t something that came natural, but a reflex he could turn on and off. His throat tightening and coiling around the man’s hot girth while his wide tongue laps against the throbbing underside.

“You don’t need to speak. Don’t need to think. Are you even a person anymore? Or just a tool - a toy, for men to use?” Morrison’s own lust feels like a large venomous snake coiling around his body. Ropes of shibari burning into every inch of his skin, as the snake’s fangs plunge deep into his heart. He’d never felt so searingly hot whilst still so chillingly cold. It was hard for anyone on base to understand and accept this version of McCree that had come back to them. It was certainly the hardest on Jack.

He growls, fingers gnarling in McCree’s hair as he pulls and uses his grip on his hair to skull-fuck his subordinate. Deep guttural moans of distress hissing out from between Jack’s teeth. He wanted to stop this. He didn’t _want_ to use McCree. He was like a son to him. Jesse was a proud man, a talented and trustworthy man. Even when he’d fuck up, he always made things right. Memories of the two of them on the battlefield together strike Morrison’s heart like a spear. He could once depend on this man -had placed his own life in McCree’s hands many times and had never been let down. McCree used to seem so tall and strong and dependable. Now he’s never looked smaller… never been so excruciatingly vacant.

Even with these thoughts, that gored through him like cruel bullets, he felt the rising heat of orgasm knotting in his stomach. Knots of rope tethering him to McCree’s needy mouth, as the broken man works so passionately to satiate Jack’s every desire. Knowing what to do before Jack could even think it himself. He’s just so goddamn _good_ at this. Jesse’s plump lips wrapped so tightly around him, his broad tongue swiveling so dexterously along his shaft, coating him with saliva as half of his huge dick is squeezed deep inside Jesse’s tight and quivering-velvet throat.

“Ngggghhhhrraaaaaahhh” Morrison cries out so hard his own throat grows sore. Still brutally thudding McCree’s mouth against his own hard pelvis. Orgasm crackling along every nerve of his body, threatening to shatter his bones as it sears his mind. He doubles over as both hands keep McCree’s throat in place, his cock pulsing as ropes of thick cum blast against the back of his subordinate’s throat to flood down into his stomach. A superhuman amount of virile seed dumping into the man’s willing gullet. McCree’s own dick practically vibrating as dry orgasms are wrung out of him from his re-programmed mind. His two fingers unconsciously pummeling his prostate as he stares blankly into Morrison’s pubes. Whimpering and moaning, tears falling from his eyes as his mind is bleached pure-white with euphoria.

Morrison finishes inside of McCree, his hairy balls numb from being so thoroughly drained. His hand leaves the man’s hair and instead clenches around his neck. Morrison growling as he falls on top of the large man and pins him down. McCree’s eyes are dark voids, his amber gaze eclipsed by dilated lust. His mouth hanging open enough for his superior to see his red and raw throat, his tongue lolled out as he softly pants. His thick quads still trembling while his fingers trace circles around the rim of his hole.

“They brought back a broken man…One I can’t even recognize.” A tear wells up in Morrison’s eye, and he bites his dry lips so hard it breaks the skin to hold it back. Yet his tear falls anyway, cascading down the man’s grizzled cheek. His mouth trembles with emotion, hoarsely panting into McCree’s mouth before he breaks and presses his lips against his subordinate’s. The man’s fingers still gripping McCree’s neck while his soft lips caress his own. Tears streaming down the super-soldiers face. The old man has never felt intimate or romantic feelings for McCree… he wasn’t really sure what he was feeling. McCree was now a swirling void of lust, pulling at the frayed threads of Morrison’s soul. The weight of his own guilt sending him plummeting down like a stone.

“I want you… Why do I want you? Why now, Jesse? You’ve always been my responsibility… I can’t think of anything else to do than to give you what you need… I’m so sorry.” His lips find Jesse’s again, the submissive man’s eyes fluttering closed as he leans into the kiss. Morrison’s mouth claiming his subordinate’s with rough kisses and biting teeth. His other hand gripping McCree’s tight tank top and ripping it off of his skin. Grabbing a handful of the man’s tanned pectoral, flicking the sterling piercing of his maroon nipple with his thumb. McCree’s every whorish whimper is swallowed up by Morrison’s selfish mouth. He just wants to be a good boy, wants to be used by his new Master, given purpose by being filled with his manhood.

Morrison seems content to fulfill that role, and Jesse smiles. Deep laugh-lines framing his gorgeous lips that part to show a gleaming smile. For a second Jack sees the old Jesse, that grin that would overcome his handsome face whenever he made a smart comment. Yet this smile still wasn’t him - a faded photo-copy. His eyes are far too dilated.

Jack frowns, growling as he pulls Jesse by his beard into an angry kiss. “Still so fucking handsome, even if you’re not really here…”Jesse wraps his arms around his Commander’s shoulders, unable to keep from giggling as Jack kisses his neck. Leaving maroon marks.


	3. The Lion | Needs and Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been so long since I’ve had a partner willing to be stretched by my massive throbbing hammer. It’s like you were brought here to me. Trained so nicely for me. All so that I could ruin you for anyone else, my little pet.”

Whenever Reinhardt enters the room, McCree is there on his hands and knees. Waiting to grovel at his Master’s feet. A hand reaching up to grip one of Reinhardt’s impossibly thick quads, his other hand already squelching four fingers into his hole.

Rein lays in bed with his pad, or sets up at his desk in front of his desktop, and McCree is there with his wet mouth already wrapped around his new Master’s flaccid cock. Rein sighs, leaning back to get a good look at the handsome whore worshipping his fat manhood with his mouth. A pathetic slut who would die to be useful as the superior man’s cum rag. Rein’s huge hand running his fingers through Jesse’s bangs. Petting him affectionately until he tugs at his hair or pushes back against his forehead. Playfully pushing his slave off of his cock, just to watch Jesse struggle to push back and keep precious inches of dick in his mouth.

Reinhardt keeps teasing Jesse until he’s desperate and whiny. Until sweet tears well up in his eyes as he looks up at his Master like a dejected puppy. Whimpering and moaning around the flared tip of dick in his mouth. When Reinhardt’s satisfied, he releases his grip and Jesse immediately plunges all the way down to the base of his impossible length of his cock. His cheeks pressing into the older man’s silver pubes and grinding his nose against Rein’s tight abdominal muscles. Working more inches of hard cock into his throat. Moaning in appreciation as tears of happiness stream down his face. Within seconds Reinhardt feels Jesse trembling beneath him, knowing that he’s made himself cum.

Jesse always stays down on his Master’s cock for too just long. Until Jesse pass out from lack of air. Reinhardt chuckles to himself and slides his cock out of his whore’s brutalized throat, smacking him a bit until he regains consciousness. Jesse’s mouth mindlessly going to his Master’s massive hairy balls, suckling on them until he feels well enough to continue.

When Reinhardt is ready to cum he stands up and grab a fistful of Jesse’s feathered hair. Grip it real tight in his fist and slam the smaller man’s face up and down his throbbing shaft. He’s brutal with his cadence, Jesse’s world becoming a blur as his Master uses him like a flesh-light. Jacking himself off with the man’s convulsing throat. Slamming his face into his pelvis so rigorously that Reinhardt is surprised with himself that he hadn’t yet broken Jesse’s nose.

Jesse endures it all - even relishing in his treatment - and services Reinhardt’s cock until the man reaches climax. His Master’s balls tighten and throb against his cock as he pumps load after load into Jesse’s gullet. Reinhard is a large man, and his loads are nearly too much for Jesse to handle, yet he always obediently swallows everything Reinhardt shoots into him. Buckets of thick cum gushing down his esophagus and filling him up. Jesse’s been developing a gut from the amount of cum that’s pumped into him daily - his body unable to process and absorb it all fast enough.

Jesse is lost in bliss as the taste of cum makes him mind-fuck his prostate. Until the old captain, fully spent, let’s go of Jesse’s hair and watches his whore collapse onto the floor. Listening to the sounds of him swishing the last load of his thick cum around in his mouth. Over and over, savoring it while his thighs quaked and more dry orgasms sparked through his body like warm lightning. Before audibly gulping it all down, not a drop wasted. Allowing himself to breathe and pant as he came down from the high of obedience. His burly and hirsute body, slicked with sweat and trembling, writhing on the floor at his Master’s feet. Reinhardt’s treatment of Jesse is brutal, yet in these brief moments he can’t help but look down at the mess he’d made of Jesse McCree in deep appreciation. He’s beautiful, his handsome face totally lax as his plump lips hang open and drool drips along his pink tongue while he pants. His eyes dilated and eclipsed with lust. Jesse looks incredibly happy, so serene and satiated.

Then Reinhardt grabs Jesse by the neck, tossing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “I’m going to mount you again tonight, whore. Remember your place. Sing for me, little bird, or I’ll pull out of you and use someone else. You know the deal.”

Jesse’s demeanor changed in response to that, as Reinhardt had been training his pet a new trick. The first time he had fucked Jesse, it was indeed the most spectacular lay he had ever experienced. Yet he found that it lacked… _something_. Gabriel was a cruel and selfish Master, and in his depraved tastes had trained Jesse to remain completely silent while being fucked. As if he truly were a toy meant to be used and nothing else.

Yet Reinhardt was a different man. He needs to hear his partners vocalize themselves while being speared by his colossal cock. He coached and commanded McCree over many months of copulating to react to his own liking. Trained him to gasp, to moan, to whimper and scream while being fucked. He trained his pet’s voice higher and higher in pitch, until he was completely satisfied with Jesse’s tone.

Reinhardt takes his cock into his hand, still slick with his whore’s saliva, and pumps it with his fist until he’s fully erect once again. He looks down with a smirk as Jesse gets himself into position. On his back and drawing his legs up into his chest. Looking as small and demure as possible while his eyes flick up to look into his Master’s. He whimpers, and his voice nearly resembles a school girl’s. Jesse’s feminine cries go straight to his Master’s cock, and he presses the flared head of his dick against the wet ring of his whore’s ass. McCree is not a small man, yet from where the massive Reinhardt was standing, he always looked pathetically fragile and small. Rein would always take a moment to part Jesse’s legs before mounting him, staring at the man’s completely atrophied and puny dick. It was more of a soft clit at this point, mostly obscured by the man’s soft auburn pubes, while Reinhardt’s own throbbing cock swung at a full twelve inches. The comparison was almost pathetic; there was no sense in even calling them both a dick.

Rein could tell when he looked into Jesse’s eyes, that his partner loved the contrast between them. He knew how much Jesse got off now on feeling so small; that even a mature man like himself could feel so soft and feminine when being pinned down by his towering Master.

“You’re staring at Daddy’s big hard cock again, princess.” Reinhardt speaks softly, yet still his voice booms and vibrate’s through Jesse’s body. “Is there something you wish for me to do? You know that sluts need to beg if they want real men to give them what they want, don’t you?” Reinhardt states, in a deep gravely tone that makes Jesse’s hole quiver and pucker around the cock probing his slick entrance. “Beg for it, just like we practiced.”

Jesse’s expression is deliciously filthy in response. His eyes half-lidded and unfocused, his eyebrows upturned as his lips are parted. “…Please fuck me, Daddy. I’m a good boy, honest. Please make me better by puttin’ yer big dick in me.”

Then Reinhardt’s rutting, his pelvis clapping against Jesse’s plump ass. Balls slapping, Jesse’s hole wrapping and squelching around his Master’s massive hammer. Pummeling his insides and battering Jesse’s vulnerable prostate. Fucking him so hard that Jesse’s dick actually manages to spurt out droplets of cum. His hands gripping painfully tight at the tender flesh beneath his knees while he holds himself back to be _fucked_ properly. Mewling out in pure joy, his eyes rolled back into his skull as his tongue hangs out of his mouth. Reinhardt leans over him, his huge muscles flexing and working as he expertly pistons in and out. Beads of sweat falling from his flushed skin to trickle down onto Jesse’s glistening body. Rein takes one of his massive hands, so fucking big and broad, and finds the veins in Jesse’s neck. Thick rugged fingers applying just enough pressure to make the ruined cowboy sing. Leaning in to leave sloppy kisses onto Jesse’s cheek - slicked with sweat and his matted hair, and Rein inhales his scent. There was something about the way that Jesse _smelled_ when he was getting destroyed. This burly hirsute man, with sweat that was somehow sweet like the sap mixed with the musk of sex. Reinhardt just can’t get enough, taking hits from Jesse’s hair and his neck. It made the man _hungry_.

“…Reinhardt.” Jesse’s voice his hoarse, dropping several octaves and surprisingly lucid. Rein slows down to a stop, his eyes wide as he looks down and sees… the old Jesse McCree.

He’s still squirming and writhing, beneath Reinhardt. His breathing haggard, yet his eyes are clear and present. “I’m sorry… that I’ve become so disgusting. But I… I’m so thankful to you, you make me so happy… I don’t know how you can stand to look at me.”

“Jesse! No no no, my sweet thing. You’re beautiful! I’m… I’m sorry for what they’ve done to you. Sorry for everything that I’ve done to you. Oh gods… I’ve been so cruel - so selfish. Jesse I’m… I’m so sorry. Please-”

“-No… you’re what I need now. Truth is… I don’t think I’ve ever been happier, Sir. I know that’s… pathetic of me to say.” McCree moves his hips, rolling Reinhardt’s cock out of his ass by a few inches before moving back down and plunging it back inside of himself. The head of Rein’s cock hits his prostate and Jesse sees stars again as he groans out in pleasure. “This is all I need now. I’m a miserable excuse for a soldier, but I’ll give it all up… if I can truly be your’s, Sir.”

Reinhardt bites his lip to suppress his emotion, bringing his arms up to cradle Jesse beneath him. Drawing himself closer and kissing his partner. Kissing Jesse’s sweet lips, that’ve become so soft and pink from serving his hard cock. So warm and truly loving of his new Master.

“I claimed you because I knew you needed it, yet I… I’m the one that truly needed _you_. I need this, Jesse McCree. If you need me to make you my sweet little whore, then I will make love to you as much as you need, princess.” Reinhardt’s words make Jesse whimper, and his lover claims his breath for himself as Rein’s mouth mashes against his. Reinhardt resuming his fucking as he mating presses Jesse into the mattress. Until one last powerful thrust takes him over the edge and he’s pumping cum into his loving whore. Jesse’s guts getting pumped full of cum - so fucking warm. Completely filled with his Master’s thick virile seed.

Exactly as he needs.


	4. The Cruel Dragon | The Perfect Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo takes an interest in Jesse after Reinhardt persuades him to get a facial piercing. This chapter has some real verbal degradation/humiliation, and piss-play at the end. Setup for further chapters where Hanzo trains Jesse, and probably will include a number of more extreme kinks in further chapters.

Reinhardt had pierced Jesse’s septum with a thick silver ring. As if he were a piece of livestock, drooping heavy over his lips. Jesse McCree _is_ a piece of livestock. A handsome piece of meat to be passed around between the members of Overwatch. Jesse has always done an effective job at advertising his place among his peers - skimpy outfits, performative oral fixation - yet this latest addition had finally piqued the interest of one Hanzo Shimada. Furrowing his brow as he looks up from a pad while sitting on a communal couch, the wrinkles there pressing against his own bridge piercing between his eyes. He swallows hard. Eyeing Jesse as he walks up to the coffee maker, brewing a cup. Hanzo’s eyes dart between the thick nose ring, and how lewdly red and glossy his lips were. The seated man imagines the sound of that metal ring clinking against the man’s pelvis that just fucked his mouth, imagined… what if they grabbed him by that nose ring? It was big enough to be used as a handle… Hanzo loved marking his parters, loved it when it hurt too - or cause habitual discomfort. If Jesse was open to getting a septum piercing, what else would he be open to? What exactly would he let Hanzo _do_ to him?

“H-hey. Hanzo - Sir. Could I uhh, help ya?” Hanzo was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed the man approach him, nor had he noticed how apparently obvious his staring was.

Hanzo smirks, putting his tablet down and getting up from the couch. His own face inches from Jesse’s, who immediately becomes visibly anxious.

“Yeah. You can follow me to my room. Now, whore.” Jesse whimpers in response, pursing his lips tight as he fervently nods. Hanzo’s laugh is absolutely sinister, and it goes straight to Jesse’s clenched hole causing it to throb.

* * *

The two men barely make it into Hanzo’s room before he closes the door and slams Jesse against it. Jesse lets out this high-pitched moan, feminine yet a bit hoarse, and Hanzo _really_ liked that.

Hanzo hooks one of his fingers around Jesse’s nose ring and pulls him down to his knees in front of him. His other hand grabs the waistband of his pants and practically rips them down. His fat cock swings free, Jesse’s eyes watching the tip like a metronome. “Do you understand just who I am, Jesse McCree? Can a rat from the streets understand the nobility ” “Show your respects to my cock, whore. Bow your head” Jesse closes his eyes and bows his head, his hands reaching up to cup Hanzo’s heavy balls in each of his hands. Relieving them of their weight. “Good. Now kiss it.” Jesse tilts his head back, his lips finding the crest between the tip of Hanzo’s cock and its shaft, and gently plants a soft kiss with his plump lips. “Leave any sense of pride or shame behind. You’re unworthy of my cock, whore, I will only allow you to worship it as a sex toy - not as a man. Do you understand?”

“Yes… Master Shimada, I’m yer humble toy to use n’ abuse, Sir. Allow me the honor of servicing every inch of this magnificent cock… I can’t stand another moment without it.”

Hanzo’s eyes squint, and he practically hisses. “You’re the most pathetic man I’ve ever had kneel before me.” He hooks his finger into Jesse’s nose ring again, watching intently as the man winces from discomfort yet resigns himself to it and allowing Hanzo to lead him by it. “Those are the last words I want to hear from you. Toys don’t speak - remember that.” He tugs on Jesse’s piercing, and pulls him onto his throbbing cock. Pressing the tip against Jesse’s full lips, they part with little resistance and Hanzo forces the tip of his dick down his willing throat. The man’s face thudding against the coarse thicket of Hanzo’s pubes with a wet plop.

“Pathetic. You don’t have a mouth so much as you have a pussy. You genuinely get off on the sensation of thick cock thrusting down your throat, don’t you?” Jesse sheepishly nods. “Christ,there really isn’t much difference then. Is there?” Jesse nods, rocking the thick cock in his throat uncomfortably causing him to gag. “ _Tch,_ filthy idiot.”

Jesse lets out a prolonged moan as his eyes flutter closed. Hanzo smirks, one hand at his hip while the other presses the back of Jesse’s head more and more into his crotch. Jesse’s moans vibrating along the other man’s fat cock, as Hanzo leans back and sticks out his chest. Feeling like a god as the deepest depths of McCree’s throat worship the tip of his fat dick.

Jesse begins trembling a bit, his need for cock and his need for air competing for his attention. Hanzo, taking pity, grabs auburn locks in his fist and pulls his cock out of Jesse’s throat. Long and slow, the drenched flesh of Jesse’s esophagus making lewd sounds as Hanzo’s cock is unsheathed from its tight clench. Then Hanzo slams Jesse’s nose down into his dark pubes beside the base of his dick, pulling the length of his cock to the side with his free hand while the other grinds his slave’s face into his balls. Jesse gasps for air, his eyes fluttering back into his head as he takes hit after hit of his Master’s musk. In this moment, Hanzo wants his slave’s entire world to revolve around his dick - if Jesse needs to breathe, his senses will be consumed by his Master’s sweat. The man on his knees groans as he huffs more of his Master’s scent, his tongue swirling around Hanzo’s heavy balls before he takes them both into his mouth to fill up his cheeks. Loose strands of Hanzo’s pubes sticking to the sides of his mouth. Hanzo lets go of his dick and lets it _thwap_ hard agains his slave’s cheek. Pulling it back to the side and letting it thud against Jesse’s face over and over, secretly hoping that he’ll eventually leave a bruise while his whore gargles his balls.

Jesse’s eyes are shut tight, eyebrows upturned, a filthy expression on his face as he groans into Hanzo’s crotch. The pup’s Master feels a mixture of arousal and disgust, a scowl across his handsome face as lets his heavy cock thud against Jesse’s cheek particularly hard this time. Raising one of his legs to kick his slave between his legs with the ball of his foot, eliciting a pained groan from his victim. “My cock is your fucking world, whore.” He grinds his foot into the spot that McCree’s dick should be, so small that it’s barely detectable by just touch. “Is _this_ why you crave cock so much? You crave what you once had, but have now completely lost? You don’t have a dick, McCree, you’re just a set of holes with a limp clit right here.” Jesse’s thighs tremble with arousal, and he lets Hanzo’s massive balls fall out of his mouth from whimpering. A wet plop as they leave the tight suction of his plump lips, replaced by gritted teeth as he whines up at Hanzo.

“You’re no longer a man, McCree, you’re not even a eunuch - your own lust consumes your every waking thought. Yet you can do _nothing_ to appease it yourself, can you?” Jesse shakes his head, eyes open wide as his lips pout. “Not even a single thread of shame remains within you, whore. _Heh,_ not even the whores in the service of the Shimada clan were as needy as you.” Jessie’s eyes stare at the head of Hanzo’s cock, barely focused on his words, and they cross as his lips fall open. “You’d drink my fucking piss as if it were wine if I ordered you to, wouldn’t you?” Jesse nods. “Not even if I ordered you to, if I merely _mentioned_ that it’d please me to see you do it.” Jesse’s already lined his mouth up with Hanzo’s cock, his tongue cupping his tip - ready to drink. “You want it to flow across your tongue? You want to _taste it_?” Hanzo’s fingers curl in Jesse’s hair as he tosses his head back and laughs. His other hand smacks the side of his pets head, and Jesse blinks and re-centers his mouth.

Hanzo’s hands grip the sides of Jesse’s head, tilting him up just enough that his eyes can comfortably look up into his own. “Gulp it down, don’t look away from me.”

Jesse doesn’t make a noise, doesn’t nod or shake his head, he stares up into the eyes of his Master and Hanzo stares back. The moment becoming increasingly intimate.

Without warning Hanzo’s stream flows across Jesse’s tongue, funneled properly and cleanly, blasting down his throat. Jesse’s brown eyes stare lovingly into Hanzo’s, and the room is quiet save for the filthy sounds of Jesse’s gulping. His mouth and his throat being hosed down by the clear stream of his Master, torrenting forth from his rock-hard cock. Hanzo’s eyes widen in aroused excitement, he doesn’t notice his own mouth is slightly agape. Unable to believe the perfect obedience of Jesse McCree. Staring at him, not a thought in his mind, gulping down mouthfuls of his own piss.

“I’m going to make you perfect. Every fold of your brain is going to be obsessed with my goddamn cock. I will consume you - I won’t stop until you call me your God by name. Until you’re unable to ever believe otherwise. You beautifully depraved whore…”

Hanzo slowly takes control and plunges his cock down Jesse’s throat. Jesse’s eyes flutter closed, his throat relaxes, and he lets it happen. His abs tighten and his hips convulse as he cums all over himself. His nose in Hanzo’s pubes, fat cock buried deep inside his throat, warm piss filling his stomach. The taste and scent of Hanzo’s urine forever burned into this senses. Still gulping down even though he doesn’t need to, it’s just reflex. As if he were parched, starved for anything and everything that _cock_ can feed him.


	5. The Cruel Dragon | The Perfect Toy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse needed to be trained. Hanzo's desire to see him fall further can only be sated by training him into the perfect sex toy. Obedient, respectful, shameless, and broken.
> 
> Hanzo returns to base and orders Jesse to come into his room, where his slave's first of many gifts awaits.

“What are we both here for?” Hanzo places his hand on Jesse’s head. The palm of his hand resting on his submissive’s forehead while Hanzo’s fingers idly tap in Jesse’s hair.

“Y-yer pleasure, Sir. That’s all there is. Yer pleasure is my world.” Jesse’s eyes are glossed over with that familiar whorish gaze, his lips unconsciously pouty and slick from his salivating mouth. Jesse’s lips are breathtaking. They’re strikingly soft against his otherwise chiseled face, and framed beautifully by his trimmed facial hair. The bristles of his beard lightly sparkling with sweat, his cheeks flushed and his nose a bit dewy. Hanzo has an eye for order and cleanliness, and while Jesse should by all accounts be an eyesore to his tastes there’s _something_ about this man that’s knelt beneath him. Hanzo had toyed with ideas of shaving him, changing his hair, changing his clothes - even training that drawl out of his speech. Yet the longer they spend together, the more of Jesse’s imperfections seem to captivate his Master.

“Stay.” Hanzo’s stern command is betrayed by the glimmer of his genuine smirk, unable to hide his excitement as he steps over to his dresser to retrieve a box from its surface. Jesse doesn’t move, his eyes staring at nothing until Hanzo re-enters his field of view. The slave’s eyes focusing in on the box that’s held between his Master’s large hands. Fuck… even just his hands are so goddamn erotic, he thinks to himself. Jesse squeezes the muscles of his hole around the thong that’s digging into his ass while he imagines his Master’s fingers thrusting inside of him instead. His focus drifting away from his Master until Hanzo snaps his fingers.

“Eyes up here. I have a gift for you, whore. Your training is entering its next phase, and I expect nothing less than perfection.” Jesse nods, stupidly, and Hanzo chuckles and sneers at him openly. He lifts the lid off from the box and tosses it to the side, then takes a step back and slowly brings the box to the floor to set it down in front of Jesse. As if it were a bowl of food for a dog.

Jesse looks down and audibly gasps as his newest training tool is revealed to him - a gorgeously crafted and incredibly life-like dildo. He leans forward, his palms on the carpet, eyes focused on the new _cock_ set in front of him. “This cock, it looks familiar. Master, is it… your’s?”

Hanzo crosses his arms and laughs hard enough that Jesse can see his glinting teeth. “Incredible. I cannot believe that you can recognize my fucking cock in this toy. You continue to impress me, whore. That is _good_.” Jesse cannot contain his smile, nodding his head as one of his hands absent-mindedly grips the toy in his hand. Slowly stroking it without thought. “Yes, it is a replica of my own cock - molded from every inch and vein of my perfect manhood.”

“Now. Bow to it.”

Jesse obeys, blinking once and then bringing his hands together on the floor and lowering his forehead to meet them. His nose to the floor, showing deep respect and straining to be lower than the tip of an inanimate phallic object.

“Good. The philosophy behind the next phase of your training is simple - I do not think you are obsessed enough with my cock yet. So you will be spending hours upon hours each day worshipping it, gazing upon it, pleasuring it, and feeling it stretch your tight pink holes. When I am away, this dildo will be the only thing keeping you company. It will be the only thing you focus on, understood?”

“Y-es Sir!”

“Good. First you are going to fuck your own throat on it, and I want you to learn something - the pleasure of this fucking dildo is more important than your own, understand? Repeat it back to me.”

“The pleasure of this dildo, that can’t even feel, is more important than my own…” Jesse’s voice trails off into a whimper, shivers of arousal throbbing along his body as he realizes how fucking hot the words he just spoke were.

“Correct. You need to understand that you are less than a man, and now you are less than a fucking sex toy. Now get to fucking work - throat fuck yourself with my cock until every glorious inch is drenched. Then it will be going balls-deep into your pussy.”

Jesse obeys, starting off by whorishly making out with the head of his new dildo while his Master watches. The smacking of his plump lips, the slurps of his tongue, the huffs of his hot breath and droning whines that wash over the inanimate tool are music to Hanzo’s ears. Yet as he watches carefully from his standing position, he notices a laxness in Jesse’s technique and slaps him across the face. “Slow down. _Worship it_ , _savor it_ ,as if it were my own cock - because it _is_ , whore!” His slave whimpers and nods his head, pathetically taking the cock back into his mouth and sliding all the way down to the base of it. His lips sinking to the floor, thudding his nose into the carpet to feel that euphoric stretch in his throat from the sheer girth of his Master’s cock. Running his tongue up and down the underside of the fat dildo in his mouth, even stretching his tongue out past his lips to lap at the soft molded balls at the toys base. Straining his throat and his jaw to ensure the inanimate dildo was feeling as much pleasure as it theoretically could.

“That’s better. Now, I will be honest, I am going to _fuck with you_ for a bit.” A smug grin across Hanzo’s face as he looks down at his pathetic slave, flexing his biceps while his arms are crossed. “So I command you to do what you just did - throat this dildo down to its base - over and over for fifteen reps. Oh and do not worry, I will be counting alloud for you - as I am sure you could not keep count by yourself.”

Jesse tries to say something, but only gurgles around the colossal inches of cock lodged deep in his throat. Unable to protest, and unable to prepare himself, Hanzo begins counting and his slave obediently follows his brutally quick rhythm. Bobbing down when commanded, and coming back up on each count. “Down! One. Down! Two. Down! Three…” Jesse gurgles and gags on the life-like cock, his vision a blur as he deepthroats the fat tool at fifteen reps a minute.

Then Hanzo tells him that he’s to do fifteen sets of those reps, and Jesse doesn’t even have time to groan out in a bittersweet resignation. “Swirl your tongue along the tip on each up-swing, and watch your fucking teeth. This toy was goddamn expensive, I expect it to be pristine after your month of training.”

By the time Jesse is finished, the dildo - as well as the carpet - is completely soaked. Tears stream down Jesse’s flushed cheeks, his mouth just hanging open while he’s panting. His beefy, hairy chest rising and falling, beads of sweat sliding down the slopes of his pecs while he groans and moans into the floor. “Mmmmmnnn…th-thank you… Sir… thank you… thank you.”

“Goddamn right that you are thankful, whore. You brutalized your own throat to worship a sex toy all because it looks exactly like your Master’s. After all, plenty of devout worshippers the world over pray to idols of their beloved gods, do they not?” Hanzo can’t stop himself from grinning.

“Yes, you _are_ my god, Sir!” It wasn’t so much that he was making McCree suffer, but he felt as though he was truly testing him. The first one on base to really test the limits of Jesse’s re-programming, and perhaps taking it even further. “On our knees. Straddle that fucking cock and ride it, I want you to look at me while you do it. You pitiful whore.”

“‘M ridin’ M-Master’s cock… Master’s cock! Gettin’ fucked! ’N it feels so… _so_ good, Sir! Thank you! _Fuckfuckfuck yeeeeessss!! Thank youuuuuu!_ ” Hanzo laughs, slapping Jesse across the face and Jesse thanks him for the discipline. His mouth is invaded by two thick fingers, and Jesse greedily sucks on them while bouncing on the thick cock that he’s straddling. Jesse’s thick quads getting to work so he can abuse his own hole. The swell of his flexing muscles glistens with the sweat that cascades down his tanned skin, wisps of thick hair that grows thicker at his pubes - engulfing his tiny dick. The only evidence of its existence are the constant drips of pre-cum that catch the light as he leaks like a faucet. Hanzo’s eyes linger and drink in every part of Jesse’s aesthetic form. This broad and brawny man beneath him, with his devilishly handsome face and thick beard.

“So… pretty…” Jesse’s breathy words pull Hanzo’s attention away from his legs back to the man’s lips.

“What is?” He spreads his fingers apart in Jesse’s mouth, allowing his tongue to annunciate a bit better - if only he weren’t also drooling.

“Yer face, Master. Sorry, you seemed lost just lookin’ at me that yer face relaxed n’ softened real pretty.” Hanzo’s words catch in his throat, utterly stunned at McCree’s sudden lucid-ness. is he _flirting_ with him?

Hanzo hadn’t known McCree for very long before he was abducted, yet even he could recognize the old way that Jesse would try and flirt with the women around base. He’d put it on almost painfully thick, yet the words would always sound right coming out of his mouth with that drawl. Thinking on it, before Jesse was abducted, he was never known to be anything but straight. A fact that Hanzo used to tell himself not to lose sleep over. Yet now, Hanzo had grown to like the Jesse McCree that came back to Overwatch, he liked this new Jesse _a lot_. For him to slip back into that old version of himself… it was fucking with Hanzo’s head. “S-sorry Sir! Forget I said it! I dunno what came over me!” Hanzo scowls, yet doesn’t say anything at first. Lets the silence between them linger and mature, until its tense.

“All I see beneath me, are two sex toys. Jesse McCree, your body was made to bring pleasure to Men and our cocks - even lifeless ones. This is your _true_ purpose, you’re highest achievement as a pathetic man.” Hanzo leans down, taking his fingers out of McCree’s mouth to slap him. Intently watching the way in which McCree doesn’t wince, just blinks to the beat of his head turning to the side. Turning his head back and biting his lower lip to stifle a low groan, Jesse thuds back against the base of the dildo in his ass. Hanzo’s twisted smile returns and crouches down to be level with his slave, the fingers of his hand wrapping around Jesse’s thick neck and curling around it tight. Choking him causes Jesse to whimper, and Hanzo leans in to claim a deep kiss from the man’s lips. Jesse’s lips taste like cum and ball-sweat, probably from the tongue-bath he had given his Master earlier. When Hanzo invades his slave’s mouth with his tongue, he finds that Jesse’s tongue is sweet somehow - either from whatever flavored lube he uses or the sweet tea’s he’s always gulping down whenever he has a moment to himself.

“You do not drink anymore, do you Jesse? You used to be a heavy drinker.”

“I don’t need anythin’ in my system anymore, Master. _Cock_ is the greatest drug in the fuckin’ world. I don’t have a reason to drink - I’ve never been happier, Sir.” He says it so genuinely that Hanzo can’t help but laugh. “But I’m not worthy of yer mouth, Master. Your kisses are so… incredible - they’re wasted on a bitch like me, Sir.”

“They are _not._ ” Hanzo shoves Jesse down onto his back, dildo still embedded into the large man’s ass while his Master pins him down with brawny arms. Jesse’s thick legs wrap around Hanzo’s waist, his arms going up to grab hold of his broad shoulders. The two men are roughly the same size, yet Jesse feels so small and vulnerable beneath him. His lips part, and Hanzo cannot contain his hunger for them. Reaching one arm up to grab Jesse’s soft hair as he aggressively kisses him into the floor, his other hand reaching down and starting to fuck the dildo in and out of his slave’s hole. Jessie cries out in labored ecstasy, and Hanzo swallows every sound. Swirling his tongue inside Jesse’s mouth, mashing their lips together, biting at Jesse’s lower lip with his teeth. Hanzo shifts the position of his hand at the wrist, so his fingers grip the base of the dildo and his thumb is stretched up to rub circles on the head of Jesse’s dick. It was a move that someone would use on a woman with a clit, yet Jesse’s wilted manhood fit that role perfectly. His slave throws his head back against the carpet and moans, loud, and Hanzo just smirks. Watching Jesse writhe beneath him for a while, his thumb suddenly getting a bit wet and when Hanzo looks down he realizes that the man had cum.

“Is that all you can muster? I finally touch your pathetic excuse for a dick, and you can only manage a few measly squirts onto my thumb? Christ, McCree, I suppose I’ll show you how a real man cums.” Hanzo lays down a hard slap between Jesse’s legs, punishing the man’s puny dick before he lets his own throbbing cock thud on top of it. He grips the dildo in Jesse’s ass and pulls it out with a wet plop as the ring of Jesse’s hole looses its tight grip on the flared head of the fat toy. Without warning Hanzo rams every inch of his cock into Jesse’s newly-shaped ass with a grunt, Hanzo’s heavy balls swinging behind the thrust to slap hard against his whore’s ass. Hanzo closes his eyes and groans in sweet relief as his slave’s walls grip and squeeze every inch of his cock luxuriously.

“ _Ahhhhh,_ this is a pleasure you will never experience again, whore. It must be agonizing is it not? The women on base would tell of how freakishly-endowed you once were. I bet it was satisfying to whip it out, watch as women gasped and struggled to wrap their hands around your girth. Do you even remember what an erection felt like? Do you even care?” Jesse was listening, intently, yet its hard to tell while one of his hands had gone down to vigorously rub his nub of a dick. Just one finger is enough. His eyes staring straight into Hanzo’s, his mouth hanging open with a line of drool on his tongue.

“I’ve never… wanted anything more, than yer _godly cock_ fuckin’ me every second of my goddamn life, Master.”

“Good. But it is not about what _you_ want, is it, whore?”

“No. We’re here for your pleasure. I’m a tool for you to use - a sex toy that’s unworthy of yer immeasurable greatness.”

Hanzo leans forward and spits in Jesse’s open mouth, then covers his mouth with his hand. Jessie whimpering and nodding furiously in response. Hanzo grunting in amusement before slowly pulling out most of his cock, letting the tight ring of Jesse’s hole clench around the impossibly thick tip, before plunging it all balls-deep again in one brutal thrust. Over and over, fucking McCree as he would a fleshlight in his hand. While Jesse furiously rubs his dick and cums his brains out.


End file.
